1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a suturing apparatus adapted to join edges of tissue using a single-thread overcast stitching operation.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A suturing apparatus is known as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,358 wherein two circular and rotatable discs press together tissues to be sutured. One of the discs is displaceable laterally, spring loaded toward the other disc and is driven stepwise in the direction of advancement of the tissue. The tissue is braced during suturing by two stationary support fingers, each extending on a respective side of two clamping discs so as to face a loop catcher along the periphery of either clamping disc in the direction of movement of the tissue and toward the path of motion of an oscillating needle. By this arrangement, the tissue edges to be sutured are held to the side when moving between the support fingers toward the path of the needle.